Starline
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: oneshot actualizado, Tatsuya x Ryuuji, pasen y lean mal summary


**_Saludos les traigo uno de mis primeros fin,espero sea del agrado, esta inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre que canta Hiroto (Tatsuya Kiyama ) espero sea del agrado._**

* * *

 ** _Starline (TatsuMido)_**

Hemos terminado la práctica diaria y decido pasarme por tu habitación y quedarme, estás tan casado que solo te recuestas en la cama con una revista que leía en la mañana antes de salir de aquí.

Te miro sonreír desde la silla de un escritorio que está en tu habitación, miro tu palma tan cercas de tus labios, que afortunada tal pareciera la estas besando, me quedo mirándote en silencio.

Me miras curioso después de ese silencio que ha reinado por minutos, te incorporas y te sientas a la orilla de tu cama preguntando. - "¿sucede algo?" - Al notar que no quito mi vista de ti desde que llegue. - "no, no sucede nada" - terminó afirmando con la cabeza y dedicar una sonrisa-

Me siento junto a ti después de tu invitación con la mano golpeando la cama suavemente, llegó a tu lado y me sonríes, con esa tan típica sonrisa que he llegado amar en secreto desde hace tiempo. Me miras curioso con esos ojos negros tan perfectos como una noche, hasta que decides hablar haciéndome salir de este pensamiento de ser el dueño de esa sonrisa.

-¿estás bien?, ¿no me has hablado desde que entraste?-

-no es nada, todo está bien-

-sabes Tatsuya… hoy Kazemaru me confesó algo- me miras con un sonrojo notable, mientras yo pienso lo peor, no quiero perderte de mi lado-

-¡enserio! , ¿Qué cosa?…. ¿qué te dijo? -creo que fui muy claro estaba celoso ya que me miraste sorprendido-

-¿estas molesto por algo?-

-no, perdona - me tranquilizo y te dedico una sonrisa - dime que te confeso Kazemaru-

-sabes a él, le gusta….- por un momento deseó no seas tú, no quiero perderte menos por alguien como Kazemaru

-le gusta Endou, eso me sorprendió-

-¡enserio! - Me sentí aliviado, creí él se te había declarado, aunque jamás me imagine eso de Kazemaru, bueno eso es normal cuando solo tu robas mis pensamientos y eres el centro de mi atención

Me miras fijamente mientras me examinas con una mirada acusadora el rostro, eso me hace sentir nervioso, el tenerte tan cercas y no poder ni abrazarte eso me pone mal, después de una distancia muy corta entre nuestros rostros sonríes tiernamente y te alejas dejando a mi corazón latir tan rápido como si fuese a salir en cualquier instante.

-lo sabía, estas celosos de Kazemaru-

-¿Qué cosa? -eso me sorprendió, celos yo de Kazemaru, que va ni idea te imaginas que por un momento estuve celoso de que cayeras en sus brazos pero celos yo de que se enamore de Endou que mal me conoces.

-no lo es ¿creía te gustaba Endou? - Te vuelves a acercar a mí como hace unos momentos -

-tonto, que dices…yo no siento nada por nadie -

Dijo eso sin pensar después te observo como bajas la mirada y te alejas intentando ocultar tu rostro, ¿acaso te gusto? , me pregunto mentalmente, me acerco a ti y te tomo del hombro, espero no haberte herido de alguna forma eso es lo último que desearía y más ser yo el culpable de ese dolor.

-¿Qué pasa Ryuuji? por qué te deprimes- pregunto en mi intento de arreglarlo-

-nada…. no es nada, tranquilo-

Creo que no debí decir eso, pienso que lastime tus sentimientos, así que intento pensar en algo para solucionarlo… pero ni siquiera me permites mirar tu rostro, así que dijo lo primero que se me cruza en la mente.

-sabes, no del todo…. - consigo que me mires algo triste aun pero con algo de curiosidad también - …no siento nada por Endou, pero claro que me gusta alguien por ejemplo mi familia adoptiva, mis amigos y tu - terminó de decir….después de unos segundos regreso en mi palabras…eso casi sonó como una confesión, te observo y estás sorprendido mirándome -

-yo… ¿te gusto?–

-¡si claro, eres un gran amigo!- término arruinándolo de nuevo -

-ha…como amigo….bueno tú también me gustas como amigo –te cruzas de brazos molesto, creo a eso le llamo una cucharada de mi propia medicina, pero con eso confirmo un poco mi sospecha, así que intento ir más lejos-

Tomo tu rostro entre ambas manos y te hago me mires directamente… observó esa mirada que me hace perderme, me acerco a ti lentamente y miro tus labios… cierras los ojos con fuerza mientras noto que te sonrojas….terminó por cortar la distancia en un beso el cual respondes sin oponer resistencia.

Después de un beso de unos momentos, siento como si me fuera la vida el tan solo el haber tocado tus labios…. me separo un poco me miras unos instantes suficientes para sonrojarme y que sienta como mis mejillas se ponen calientes, desvías la mirada aun manteniendo esa corta distancia de mí.

-¿Por qué…me besaste?-

-¿te molesta?, te hubieses alegado-

-yo…bueno… ¡no lo hagas de nuevo! –

Finges molestia aunque puedo notar una pequeña sonrisa, aprietas los labios, me acerco a ti de nuevo y me miras, colocando tus manos en mis mejillas…tomas aire y alegando el mechón de mi frente me das un beso en ella de lleno, para después ponerte de pie y darme la espalda.

Te miro unos minutos hasta que comienzas a hablar sin mirarme ni un poco solo puedo mirarte la espalda y el único es que tienes los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y veo esa cabellera verde que está sujeta en una coleta alta, que en ti es hermosamente única detrás de ella miro tu cuello que me hace invitación a besarlo…admito que todo tu cuerpo me invita a querer acariciarte... pero el solo permitirme tomar tu mano y besarte eso me haría feliz. Salgo de mi pensamiento….creo que me estabas hablando ya que ahora te observo mirándome fijamente con un gran y notable sonrojo en las mejillas , me pregunto qué lo causa….y lo que me saca aún más de ese pensamiento es el oírte mencionar mi nombre con un toque de molestia.

-¡Tatsuya!-

-¿perdona?... ¿qué decías?-

-nada… ¡no es nada!-

Te miro estás molesto, creo que lo que decías era importante y me lo perdí, pero admito que todo es tu culpa, eres el centro de toda mi atención, eres el culpable que siempre ignore lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Me pongo de pie y me acerco a ti…ya no aguanto más este sentimiento deseo sacarlo de una vez y gritarlo.

-Ryuuji….yo… debo decirte algo-

-no me hables y vete, sal de mi habitación ya-

-no quiero… quiero estar junto a ti –

Te abrazo atrapándote de una vez y sentirte resoplar en mi cuello , estás molesto y desconozco el por qué …después desconocidamente comienza a llorar en mi hombro te miro y secó las lágrimas con mis pulgares mientras sujeto ahora tu rostro, no quiero verte llorar por nada y menos si es mi causa.

-¿está todo bien?-

-no…no lo está… ¡te odio vete!-

-Ryuuji…no importa si me odias yo te…. te amo-

Eso te sorprende,…lo suficiente para ser tú el que ahora me está besando, te lanzas a mis labios con una gran fuerza que nos vamos hacia atrás cayendo tú sobre mí y tu cama, que gracias que bien estaba a unos centímetros de los dos, terminas encima abrazándote a mi cuello dándome un beso con tanta fuerza que siento como comienza a faltar el aire, pero no me importa si muero a causa de tus besos, que mejor. Te alegas después de que te falta el aire y pegas tu frente en mi pecho dejando caer tu cuerpo encima del mío, con mucho valor llevo mis manos hasta tu espalda para ahora ser yo el que te abrace.

-yo …también ...te amo… demasiado …no te odio…bueno tal vez solo un poco…por no darte cuenta antes de mis sentimientos-

Es lo único que sale de tus labios, me siento tan feliz de saber correspondes mi amor, ahora sé que no soy solo el espectador que te mira desde lejos, ahora soy la persona a la que le pertenecen tus labios y ahora podre corresponder a las múltiples invitaciones que me hace tu cuerpo, tus labios y ahora tu aroma que jamás la sentí tan dulce y cercas de mí.

-Ryuuji…. ¿quieres?-

-quitarme de encima de ti… perdona, no fue mi intención -sentándose ahora sobre mis piernas y dejarme sentar-

-no…quería decirte... ¿que si quieres ser mi novio?, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- te dedico una sonrisa esperando por dentro que aceptes, aunque después de ese beso no espero otra cosa-

-sí, quiero, salir contigo, te amo-

Te abrazas a mí mientras siento tus lágrimas caer, pero sé que esta vez son de felicidad, te abrazase atrayendo más tu cuerpo sobre el mío, desde esta posición en la que nos encontramos ahora, tú sobre mis piernas y yo sentado bajo de ti, realmente es incómoda, pero, creo que no importa con el tal de tenerte cercas mío.

En este momento me doy cuenta que solo te amo a ti, tu amor me pertenece y que deseo pasar toda mi vida contigo, como una estrella nuestro amor brille , y sin importar el tiempo, o la distancia nuestro amor crezca más ,ya que este es el comienzo de nuestro amor. …Este es el inicio de una historia fugas

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado.**


End file.
